


Merry Christmas

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [25]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25 - Christmas AU: Kol has found the perfect gift for Klaus, though Caroline is not enthused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

The Mikaelsons had settled in their Brazilian villa, the vast countryside allowing them plenty of personal space. Kol, however, often favored to travel into the more populated cities for his entertainment. Christmas Eve, he came home touting a large, wrapped box.

"Oh, Saint Nik," he called into the main house. "I have finally found the perfect present for you."

"We don't even celebrate Christmas," Rebekah noted from her seat in the living room. Elijah had merely raised an eyebrow at the commotion.

Kol snorted. "Right, that's why you're sitting here watching a satellite marathon of Hallmark Christmas movies," he accused, much to his sister's chagrin.

"What is it, Kol," Klaus said irritably, walking into the room. "I was working in my studio, and you know I don't like interruptions."

"You weren't painting a certain blonde again, were you," Kol asked impishly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as Kol opened the box with a great flourish. "Happy Christmas, look what I found!"

The box sides fell dramatically to the floor, revealing an irate blonde sitting with her arms crossed. Her mouth remained mulishly shut.

"Oh, yes," Kol muttered to himself. "You can speak now. Couldn't have you ruining the surprise, darling."

"Caroline?"

She had been about to attack Kol with every insult she knew, but Klaus's shocked voice was just enough to distract her.

"I didn't know you were here," she admitted. "I was just partying with some friends nearby, and Kol happened to run into me. Rather than starting a conversation like a normal person," she explained, glaring at the young Original, "he compelled me to follow his instructions. That meant sitting in a box and getting manhandled all the way over here."

Luckily, Rebekah took up the tirade against Kol.

"You can't just kidnap people anymore, Kol, there are too many cameras about. And why would you bring Caroline, we'll never get rid of her," she whined.

While Kol and Rebekah argued under Elijah, the reluctant referee, Klaus flashed Caroline up to his studio. He hadn't seen her in well over a century, and he didn't want to have this conversation in front of his siblings.

"Seriously," Caroline sighed. "Enough with the manhandling."

"My apologies, love," he said, unable to contain a smile at her indignant expression. "Though Kol will be punished for his rudeness, I can't exactly fault him for the result. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again."

"What happened to the cocky hybrid who promised to be my last love," she asked, wandering around the studio. She turned a mischievous grin toward him. "I figured you were always keeping tabs."

Klaus shrugged. "Hard to do when the target is exceptionally willful at evading my spies," he said.

"Oh," Caroline said unapologetically. "Well, I'm here now."

"Yes, you are," he smirked. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Klaus."


End file.
